


Taking Advantage

by lannister



Category: Parks and Recreation, Parks and Recreation RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hardcore, Rape Fantasy, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannister/pseuds/lannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasn't felt this way since that Christmas party six years ago. Yet all he's thinking about thesedays is taking her against the nearest wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> If there are Hermione/Leslie and Bradley Cooper/Leslie fanfics, there needs to be at least one Mark/Leslie fanfic. Thanks to my whore for inspiring me to write it! Love you Emy.
> 
> DON'T READ IF RAPE/RAPE FANTASY TRIGGERS YOU.

He can't stop thinking about it.

Just a few simple words, no more than every other sentence she's ever told him. And yet they've been occupying his mind from the moment they slipped from her mouth. 

"I've always wanted someone to... take advantage of me."

Ten words like any other, yet all he's been thinking about all week is fucking Leslie. He hasn't felt this way since that Christmas party six years ago. He never even noticed her until a few drinks too many at that party, and here they were six years later, good friends. Yet all he's thinking thesedays is taking her against the nearest wall.

She was drunk when she said it, there's not denying. But there's some truth in every joke, right? Aren't drunkest people the most honest? He doesn't even remember most of that evening. All he remembers is sitting in the dark corner of Snakehole, far away from Jerry and Ron and everyone else, a few inches too close to Leslie, taking one shot after another. Before he knows it his hands are around her waist, going everywhere, exploring her. And he mutters apologies about 'taking advantage of her' because she's drunk, they're both drunk, and then she says it, quietly, against his lips: "I've always someone to... take advantage of me."

He googles it. He even asks a few Yahoo questions and searches the previous ones that look fairly similar. And the most logical thing he can find is something he never heard of before. Something called 'rape kink'.

And weirdly, it's turning him on. It turns him on just to think of tied up Leslie moaning his name. Not that he would ever do that, just, play it out like that. Roleplay, sort of.

The next party at Snakehole can't come soon enough. Those two weeks seem to drag on and on and on, and he has to settle for casual hi's in the hall and occasional lunch together. But every time she opens her mouth he can't help imagining...

 _Stop,_ he tells himself. _Just stop. She's your friend, after all._

And he almost convinces himself. But the moment he sees her in that tight dress, looking so good in that dark corner again - THEIR dark corner - he pulls her close. They're alone again, and the shots disappeared long ago. He's pulling her closer, her lips on his again, his tongue on hers. His hands go lower this time, touching her, teasing her. 

Several drinks and make out sessions later, he's driving her home. It's not the smartest decision, but he can definitely handle more alcohol than a petite 5'2 blonde. And just as he stops on the sidewalk of her house he can feel her hands on his thighs. 

"Well, good night." She says, and she's just about to open the door on her side when he stops her.

"Not so quick." And then he's kissing her again, touching her, pulling her dress up. And all she can do is smile and try to kiss back, but she can barely think straight. And the next thing she knows, she's already somehow found herself in the backseat, her dress up and panties down. Mark's lips are on her neck, his hands touching her just how she likes it. 

She tries to mutter something, but he can barely hear her, and she's too drunk to speak anyway. He pushes her down, unbuttons himself and holds her hands against her head as he enters her. 

"Let me go." She begs. She struggles to free herself from his grip, but he only holds her down rougher than before.

"No," he says, "this is me taking advantage of you."

She stops trying to free herself and lets go. He pounds her faster and harder, making her moan even in this drunken state. He's rough, and he's good with his mouth, kissing her neck slowly, placing a kiss on her lips every now and then. He lets go of her hands for a quick second before grabbing her again, this time with only one hand. He uses the other one to rub her, just the way he remembers she liked it years ago.

"No, stop." She tells him. "Stop." She's trying to push him away, but her hands are still held tightly by him, almost as if she were tied up - not to mention she was so weak compared to him.

"You want me to stop?" He kisses her, forcing his tongue in her mouth, and for a brief moment she kisses back. 

The thing is; he would have stopped a long time ago if Leslie meant it. But he knows her too well. He watches her move around as he pounds her roughly, and he can tell how hard she's trying to pretend not to enjoy this. It's sort of a fetish, he guesses; and he decided to play along.

"That's too bad, cause I'm not done with you yet." He fucks her deeper, and she's pulling all the strength she has not to show him how much it's turning her on. "You like being fucked, Leslie? You like being forced to do things?"

She's nodding her head before she can even think about the question.

She comes with his hand rubbing her roughly, his hands holding her down so she can't move one inch until he lets her. She's moaning his name over and over again, with an occasional "yeah, please" and "oh God". He lets go of her once she's done, holds her hips in his hands. It takes him one look at naked Leslie panting on her back, her chest exposed just for him, and suddenly he's coming inside her.

He helps her dress and get to her place. He tucks her into bed and kisses her good night. He tells her not to call or text anyone until the morning because surely she'll regret it. He promises he'll call the morning.

But as he drives away, he gives himself a mental note to take advantage of Leslie again as soon as possible.


End file.
